


Solo meets the Syndullas

by DarthChocolate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: Han Solo meets Hera and then her son Jacen for the first time. It gives background on Hera's terms for Star Wars Force Destiny "An Imperial Feast" and on why the Millennium Falcon needed repairs in Star Wars Empire Strike Back. Enjoy :)





	Solo meets the Syndullas

Han Solo was fuming as he entered the cantina. Some asinine pilot did a lousy trick and flew through an Imperial blockade to the finish line. He won the hefty Exchange’s contract. Han spotted the guy sitting at the bar. He was just a punk with a ponytail and a little goatee.  
Han twisted his seat around. “Listen to me, sleemo. I know you cheated your way to victory. Inadequate pilots like you give the rest of superb pilot a bad name. You definitely need more flight lessons.” The ponytail guy struggled to contain his laughter. “And another thing your pretentious little ship is only good for transporting stuffy old politicians. It can’t do strenuous maneuver ability required for smuggling.” Han felt a tap on his shoulder.  
A drop-dead gorgeous green Twi’lek female stood before him. “You want to say that to my face!”  
The ponytail guy smirked and pointed to her. “Actually, she’s the pilot.”  
“What?!” Han never saw her fist. All he saw was stars. When he came to, his pal Chewi was laughing over him.  
The ponytail guy pulled the livid Twi’lek away. He tried to calm her down. “We don’t need this kind of attention, Hera.”  
“He insulted the Ghost.”  
“And he learned the folly of his ways with that punch.”  
She shook her head. “Guys like him don’t realize that until after at least three to ten knocks to the head.”  
“I seem to recall someone saying no more barfights.” He beamed at her. “We need to get going anyway.” He held out his hand.  
She sighed. “Fine, Kanan.” She grabbed his hand.  
Han watched them leave. “Some guys have all the luck.” He pouted.

 

Hoth, Echo Base  
Many years later

Han Solo, Leia Organa, and Hera Syndulla finish their patrol. They tied up their Tauntauns.  
“I’m thrilled to be reassign someplace else.” Hera commented. “And get away from this freezing wasteland.”  
“Chewi and I are leaving too.” Han mentioned. Leia shot him a slightly annoy look. “Hey, I owe Jabba credits, and I have to pay up. Besides, this Rebellion is way too much of a headache.”  
On the other side of the base, Zeb and Chewi were playing cards. Zeb was winning.  
“Sir, you should probably let the Wookiee win.” C3PO advised.  
“Why is that?”  
“Because he’ll tear your arms off.”  
“I’m a Lasat. Let him try.” Zeb amused.  
They headed over to the game. Han remarked. “Hey Chewi, I hope you didn’t lose too many of our credits.”  
Chewi growled back at him.  
Hera looked around. “Zeb, where is Jacen?”  
“He is taking a nap right over here…” Zeb gulps. “He was right there. I swear he was. I ah, hmmm… I’ll find him.” They tore through the base searching for him. They found him in the hanger.  
“My ship,” Han cried in despair. “My poor ship.”  
Jacen Syndulla sat in a nest of wires and parts on the Millennium Falcon. He proudly lifted up a circuit breaker. “Look mom. I made it better.”  
Hera mouthed silently. “I’m sorry.” She reprimanded her droid Chopper for bawling at Han.  
The little toddler handed Han some wires from his ship. If anyone had does as much damage as this kid did, Han would have beaten the tar out of them. He couldn’t even get mad at the green hair little boy instead he pasted on a smile. He noticed something about the little boy’s smile. “He reminds me of that ponytail guy that you were with. Kanan something…”  
“Jarrus,” Hera’s expression became sad. “Yes, he was his father.”  
“You knew dad?” Jacen’s eyes widen.  
“A little,” Han admitted. “I knew he was madly in love with your mom. He would have been crazy about you.” He tapped the tip of Jacen’s nose. “He was nice guy. I think he even compliment my ship once. Hera, don’t you think my ship is nice?”  
“I guess it’s ok.”  
“Once my ship is ready, I’ll take you for a ride, Jacen.” Han teased. “You’ll love it since the Falcon is so much faster and superior to the Ghost.” He whispered to Hera as she picked up her son. “Can’t hit me now? Can you, General Syndulla?”  
She narrowed her eyes. “I’ll get you back for that.” She grinned at her son. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s go see Grandpa Rex and the admiral.” She waved to Han. “Enjoy your stay on Hoth, Captain Solo.”  
Both Chewi and Leia snickered as Han surveyed the wreckage on his ship. He couldn’t believe a three-year-old could do this much damage. He sighed. “Syndullas are nothing, but trouble.”


End file.
